


I think I screwed up

by denyingmyselfalways



Series: How Tony Stark accidentally became a dad [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After the vulture incident, Gen, Happy knows that Tony is a dad, Happy messed up, Hurt Peter, Peter sitting on the cyclone for hours because he is hurt and my precious baby can't get down, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony's POV, i love this fandom, tony is such a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denyingmyselfalways/pseuds/denyingmyselfalways
Summary: In which Tony reacts to Happy messing up and letting his plane crash and Peter being hurt





	I think I screwed up

The first call Tony got was from Happy.

“I think I screwed up.”

Tony sighed, “What did you do this time, Hap?”

“I think Peter tried to call me.”

Tony set down his tools. “What do you mean, you think?”

“Not Peter, exactly, but his friend. He started talking to me and I might have... hung up on him?”

Happy was starting to sound nervous and whenever Happy was nervous Tony got nervous, so he walked over to his desk chair and sat down. “Stop beating around the bush and spit it out.”

“Your plane crashed, and I think Peter tried to tell me it was going to happen, but because it was Peter’s friend and I was super busy getting the plane packed up I hung up on them and I’m also pretty sure Peter is partially responsible for your plane crashing, although its mostly on that vulture dude. I also think that Peter beat him up. In fact, he’s sitting right in front of me- oh wait. Yeah, Peter was definitely here. He’s the only one juvenile enough to leave notes. It says-”

Tony’s jaw had dropped, and he only snapped out of his weird daze when FRIDAY interrupted Happy. “Boss, your heart rate has exceeded the usual range. Try taking steps to calm yourself.”

Tony took a deep breath and slammed his eyes shut.

“Happy?”

“Yes, boss?”

Happy only called him boss when he was nervous.

“You’re really lucky I like you.”

Silence. Tony clenched his jaw, choosing his next words wisely.

“No, you’re not fired. Please figure out where Peter is and if he’s seriously injured and I will not yell at you. Also, has everything exploded, or can we salvage any of it?”

“Actually, only about three of the crates are destroyed. Besides the plane of course. The kid did a surprisingly good job taking this on.”

“Happy," Tony snapped, trying to keep his slipping composure, "I don’t want to hear how good he was. I want to know where he is now and if he’s _dying_.”

Happy must have heard the panic in Tony’s voice because he was slow to respond. “I’m doing everything I can. Without that tracker, it’s hard to know.”

Tony flexed his jaw. Like he needed one more reminder of his failures. He shouldn’t have taken the suit away. He should have been there. He should have _listened_.

“Tony, if he was okay enough to write the note and get out of here, he’d probably fine.”

“I don’t want probably. I want definitely." Tony stood up again, walking the perimeter of the workshop. Happy, just... find the kid.”

“Yes, boss.”

Tony sighed. “Call me if you find anything.”

“Will do.”

 

Rhodey sighed, eyes never leaving his distressed friend. “Tony, you need to stop pacing. I’m sure the kid is fine.”

Tony turned to Rhodey, stringing his hands through his hair and managing to make himself sit down on a couch. “You being sure and me being sure are two different things," he said ignoring Rhodey's huff.

“Tony, really.”

“It’s been two hours, Rhodey. Two hours and we still can’t find him. He could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere and I wouldn't even know because I had to take his suit away, didn't I? I mean, of all the things I could have done, I had to take the one thing that might have kept him safe through all this.”

"You couldn't have known. Besides the kid can obviously handle himself if he took this on and walked away from it. His powers don't come from his suit." Rhodey leaned over and placed a firm hand on his friends jumping knee. The other knee promptly started jogging.

"His powers don't, no. But his safety does. That kid has a self-preservation complex the size of his pinkie."

Rhodey huffed a humorless laugh, shooting him a pointed look. "Sounds familiar."

Tony was halfway through a signature eye-roll when a ringtone cut through their conversation. Tony whipped out his phone to answer it.

“Happy?”

“We found him.”

Tony held his breath, “And?”

“He’s a little banged up, but he’ll be fine. I haven’t told him we’ve got visual. I think he should get down himself.”

Tony released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding but caught it again as he frowned. “What do you mean, 'get down'?” he asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“He’s sitting on top of the Cyclone, recovering. He doesn’t even have his mask on, the stupid kid. He's just sitting there, out in the open, not realizing that people can see him up there. I mean come on, use your brain, child, seriou-”

“How’d you find him?” Tony interrupted, needing all the information before he let himself fully relax.

“The roller coaster cameras. Do you think you could hack those, so they can’t see him? He isn’t being very inconspicuous.”

“Yeah, yeah. Will he be _okay_ , though?”

“Yes, Tony. The worst thing he could have right now is a mild concussion or some bruised ribs. With his healing factor and all, he should be fine in a couple of days. Your help might not be appreciated.” Happy's voice was wary as if worried he'd anger his boss.

His frown deepened, “Why not?”

“I mean, you did take his suit away. Besides, I think he needs this. He needs to do this himself.”

Tony sighed, “Alright, but if he falls or anything you _catch him_. And call me. Yeah. Do that.”

Happy snickered. “You’re such a dad.”

“I am not," he denied, smiling.

“Yes, you are.”

“You are on thin ice, my friend. Don’t push it.”

“Whatever Tony. See you soon.”

“Oh wait, one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“You said he left a note. What did it say?”

Happy laughed, “Oh that. ‘Found the flying vulture guy, signed Spider-Man’, and beneath that, ‘sorry about your plane.’”

And despite everything, Peter’s injuries, and his crashed plane, and Rhodey looking at him like he was crazy... Tony couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
